House Foryx
The Foryx Coven is a clan of vampyres based in the Morytanian Roleplay Community of World 42. Currently, it is led by Lord Lothorian Foryx, the house's patron. Having first been created early in the year 2007, it was disbanded a short time later in mid 2008. The clan itself only made a comeback in 2010 and is still functioning properly to the present date. The Origin of the Foryx Coven Lothorian Foryx, a vampyric noble from a small province in Vampyrium, came to Morytania in his prime (at the age of 4,990) on a quest to find new beginnigns as well as locate his idol; Lord Lowerniel Drakan. Finding himself sufficiently stuck upon the plane of Gielinor, his mind was settled (once he'd gathered his senses) in that of forming his own colonization within Morytania under the eyes of the Drakan Covenant. The Coven itself was formed a mere two years after the Supreme Lord Drakan had entered the plane of Gielinor to aid Zamorak in his conquest. As such, Lothorian gathered several loyalties and spread his bloodline to the faithful he'd eventually come to know. This marked the Foryx's start in the strange new plane, as they fought beneath His Dark Self in the war for Hallowvale. Foryx Attributes Those with the actual blood of a Foryx vamprye (having either been turned by with the blood themselves, or converted later on by the house's patron) are noted to possess certain attributes which are generally considered a dead giveaway to those attempting to identify them. Chief among these, the iris colouring of a Foryx will be a cyan/electric blue, originally passed down from Lothorian, Damon, and Hawke as a genetic mutation prominant in their blood line. Lothorian's own eyes can be seen to the right. The vampyres of this coven are also noted to play host to a scent of mist, rain, or the after-effect of a drizzle; this is, however, a pheremone derived from living with the "hive" for long periods of time, so a Foryx who has been on leave would lose their physical smell. Now, the Foryx also have a distinct "fang" pattern. Both the lateral incisors and cuspids (canines) are enlongated to points (applying to both the top and bottom rows of teeth) in humanoid form, as depicted to the right. While other covens may have the same "fang" layout, a select few are known to differ entirely. Lastly, their junior members (juvinates and juveniles) are usually picked out by their uniform, which they are required to wear least they risk punishment. It's a Gothic based design with blue as it's color-scheme (see the avatars below). The nobility and vyrewatch sport clothing that befits their status as fully developed vampyres. Current Members of the Foryx Coven Vyrelords and Vyreladies Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Lothorian Foryx Das Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Das Nourom (Foryx) 'Umbra' Full Form Avatar.png|Lord "Umbra" Cattus Damon Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Damon Foryx Hawke Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Hawke Foryx Sophia Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Sophia Foryx Jarael Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Jarael Foryx Rose Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Rosemarie Foryx Desmodus Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Desmodus Foryx James Full Form Avatar.png|Lord James Mysts (Foryx) Vyrewatch Bale Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewatch Bale Foryx Verik Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewatch Verik Foryx Rosealia Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewach Rosealia Belamorta AynaetVyreAvatar.png|Vyrewatch Aynaet du Marais Vyrelings Lawrence Full Form Avatar.png|Vyreling Sirius Jamieson Vyserion Full Form Avatar.png|Vyreling Vyserion Thraile Akio Full Form Avatar.png|Vyreling Akio Kobayashi Avatar Coming Soon (Foryx Page).png|Vyreling Rildar Foryx Juvinates The Foryx Coven plays house to many of this stage of vampyre (around 80 total composing the sentry force), but only a few are worth mention. (Because this vampyre stage, like the juvenile, develops so quickly, many juvinates in the coven are rofl's.) Juveniles This vampyre life-stage progresses more quickly than any other, and also many juveniles in the coven are not worth speaking about at all. There are near 200 juvenile servants within Port Phasmatys, and they all wear the same uniform. The chief servants, however, will be listed below. Physical coven members will have a last name to accompany their first, instead of the titles given to the first five rofl juveniles. Krackle, however, is a side-character played by Lothorian. (As with the juvinates, most of the juveniles in the coven are also rofl's.) Foryx Juvenile M1.png|Krackle, Director of all Juvenile Staff and Chiefs Foryx Juvenile F2.png|Katalin, Chief of Serving Staff Foryx Juvenile F1.png|Erzsebet, Chief of Maid Staff Foryx Juvenile M2.png|Istvan, Chief of Janitorial Staff Foryx Juvenile M1.png|Marton, Chief of Labor Staff Foryx Juvenile M2.png|Karvor, Chief of Farm Staff Foryx Juvenile F1.png|Heleena, Chief of Stable Staff Foryx Juvenile M2.png|Crex Voln (Foryx) Non-Vampyre Members Menagerie Toffee Farm Directly west of the large cannon outside of the walls of Port Phasmatys, there rests a solitary farm run by a select staff of Foryx juveniles. Within the fencing, there are two giant snails (Bert and Betsy) with about eight regular blammished snails scooting about around them. The name itself is meant to be decieving, as it's the vampyres' attempt to draw humans in; for, beneath the surface, there is a large cavern and a semi-active, human blood farm within it. The storage for the actual human/elven cattle mass is landscaled to the dungeon south of Port Sarim's lodestone, with the pirate NPC's. The juveniles have a rec-room in the opening cavern, along with their sleeping arrangements. Two juvinates and four vyrelings also take part in guarding the cattle. Grimoire Stables Here, one of the staff branches of the Foryx juveniles look after six nail beasts and about twelve bloodvelds. Extending both one floor above and one floor below the ground level in the southwestern end of Port Phasmatys, the creatures within are cared for daily. The juveniles have tried raising several swamp snakes, but have failed in caring for them properly; as a result, at this time there are currently none within the stables. Familiars and Pets Most vyrelords/ladies take to keeping bats or other types of pets that flap/waddle freely all about within Port Phasmatys, and they will be depicted below along with whom they belong to/are partnered with. Category:Organization Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Faction Category:Families Category:Foryx